familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Greene County, Ohio/census/1820-146
This sort of page should not have the county template in its present form It leads to creation of pages like "...census/death records", which is not something any census has. Maybe that's a reason for changing the standard template so that it doesn't create subpages that could be meaningless. Or just not inviting people to add the template to some sorts of county pages. Maybe I should reexamine how they all relate! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:11, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually it shows that ((BASEPAGENAME)) does not do what I thought it did: it only goes up one level in the subpage list, not back to the top level!. Thurstan (talk) 20:53, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I see that we shouldn't be using BASEPAGENAME (which returns " " on this page, we should be using ROOTPAGENAME (which returned " " here). Of course, a page named Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol will break all versions of the template! Thurstan (talk) 21:06, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I forget whether I ever thought about what BASEPAGENAME did to multiple slashes. Thanks for pointing out ROOTPAGENAME, which is probably a recent invention and probably solves our problem here. On the non-English-language example, I see "In English, the region is also known as Trentino-South Tyrol or by its Italian name Trentino-Alto Adige", which could be recommended for our European expert - but his standard county templates probably don't have exactly the same setup or problem AND we are reluctant to recommend departures from enWP page names. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:03, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, ROOTPAGENAME doesn't seem to work either: it returns the right thing on this page (the talk page), but on the Greene County, Ohio/census/1820-146 page it returns the full page name! Maybe we should fall back on the "mainpage=" parameter! Thurstan (talk) 00:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed it doesn't work there. Maybe an easier solution for the long term would be to convert to categories all of the items that currently produce subpages. But some would be clumsy category names - Category:Daily life in Greene County, Ohio, 1820-1839 - and Andrei might complain about a whole lot of new wanted categories (over 30 per county with over 3,000 counties in US alone) though they must exist now as wanted pages. The other way to go could be to restrict the use of the county template to the base category and article pages. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Cancel some of that last paragraph. I've refreshed my memory about the mainpage thing, which we do advise people to use on category pages but not yet on subpages. So i guess we should just revise the instructions, particularly on Navbox county2-en. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ROOTPAGENAME (Not such a new invention - 2009!) Further to the puzzlement in the above section, I've invited comment from WP - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template_talk:ROOTPAGENAME -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Have we just been "upgraded"? "red-links" are now giving me: Article Lewis Raymond St Clair Sifton (1898-1952) was not found What do you want to do? ::Search existing articles for Lewis Raymond St Clair Sifton (1898-1952) ::Create article Lewis Raymond St Clair Sifton (1898-1952) :which is different from how it was. Thurstan (talk) 02:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC)